A Delinquents Adventure
by klaineisendgame11
Summary: Ok If any of you have seen the TDWT aftermath  Which is on Itunes , you would know that Duncan never came home. So here is his story, from when he took the Drop Of Shame, until...I honestly dont know how long this story will last...lol R&R! T For Language
1. Quitting TDWT

**Ok, It Took me awhile, But i finally thought of a plot!**

**GO ME(:**

**Well if you saw the TDWT aftermath-(It comes out onh monday, but i bought it on Itunes, so i saw it already(: )**

**If you watched it already, your would know that Duncan & Zeke never came home, so this is Duncans POV, from...whereever he is...lol;)**

**OH! && I DO NOT OWN TDI/A/WT!(:**

_**Duncans POV :]**_

Shit! what the hell is Chris' problem! He shoved me out of a fucking plane! Im gonna sue his ass! God damn...Im turning into Courtney.

I stopped my mental chit-chat and put on my parachute, which isnt the easiest thing to do when your falling out of the sky. I Eventually got the thing on, & then pulled the cord, making the chute come out. I then started my slow desent towards the ground.

I looked up, down, and around, but I couldnt find Zeke...I wonder if he forgot his parachute...and he hit the ground..That would be SO cool!

Some time past, and before I knew it, I was almost to the ground. But there was a big tree in my way.

_How do u steer this thing! T_hat was my last thought before I crashed into the tree. My Parachute got caught in the branches so I was stuck. So there I was, hanging from a tree.

God This Sucks.

Then I remebered I have my pocket knife with me.

I reached into my left pocket and pulled out the tool. I opened it up and began cuting the ropes.

Well...lets just say...it i've had better ideas.

As soon as I cut myself free, I fell outta the tree and hit the ground. Owch. I landed on my head. I Shook the pain off and stood up, all the while fixing my sexy Mohawk ;) Thats right, Gwen digs it!

_Where am I?_ I looked around for awhile before sitting myself back down under the tree same tree I was just stuck in.

I Have absolutly NO idea where I am, except that im somewhere in Africa, near Egypt.

I looked into the sky, and saw a little gray dot. It kept getting smaller and smaller, and before I knew it, I couldn't see it anymore.

I stood up, and walked in the direction of the plane. I have no idea where its going, but im going to follow it anyway.

I looked all around me and all a saw was sand, sand, and more sand. Ok and maybe a bush or two, and one more tree.

I took off walking, and soon as I got about 10 feet away, I discovered something:

Its Fucking Hot.

Yeah..I think ill go back to my tree and wait till its dark and cooler to start my Journey.

So I turned around and walked back to the tree, and sat down in the shade.

I took this time to think about my plan. My first priority is food and water. How im going to get that, I have no idea. But I've survived Juvie, So I can get through this little nature hike.

Then something hit me. Not like an Idea, but acually something hit me. The object bounced off my shoulder and onto the ground. I looked at it and saw it was some sort of fruit. I dont know what kind, but honestly I dont care. I picked it up and took a bite out of it. It acualy tasted pretty good. I looked up into the tree I was hanging from before, and saw hundreds of them. I smirked and thought to myself.

"This is gonna be easier than I thought"

I decided to climb up the tree to get some more for my trip. The bark was hard and rough but it didnt bother me, I just kept climbing. When I got to the fruit, I grabbed about twenty five and dropped them onto the ground below. I hopped down out of the tree, and started packing the fruits into the parachute bag.

Now that I had plenty of food, I once again, sat under the tree. The sun wouldnt be down for a little while longer so I leaned back on the hard bark of the tree, and closed my eyes, and attepted to get some rest.

_**!3 hours laterr![:**_

When I woke up, the sun was almost down enough for me to start walking, but then something hit me, but this time, it acually WAS an idea. [;

_Where am I going?_

That was the Question. Where the hell am I supposed to go? Maybe I could go somewhere and wait to see if the plane ever came...Yeah, That what im going to do. But Where am I absloutly sure the plane is going to land? It will probaly land somewhere big...like New York, or Toyko...But I have no way of getting there. I need somewhere I can walk and get rides from complete stangers too.

It took me awhile, but I finally thought of my desination. France. I was going to go to France, and find Paris. I bet They'll land there sometime soon. So I better get going.

I Stood up and started walking again.

_Now, how do I get there?_

**How was it? Tell me in a review(:**


	2. Damned Rabid Dogs

**Ok. Heres Chapter two!(:**

**I honestly thought i would get more than three reveiws...my last one-shot I got around 20...well here we go:**

_**!DUNCANS POV!**_

Im in Egypt...So France is west of here...no east- No! Damn...I should have listened better in school...that would of helped.

Ok Duncan, Lets think back to class...

_"Ok Class, Open up your text books and go to page 254. There you will find a map of the world, today we will be learning about Africa and Europe..." Mr. Adams told us. This was going oto be a boring class. I laid my head down on my desk is the back row, and dozed off..._

"God..! Why did I have to be so lazy! I just had to go to sleep THAT day! Now im going to die! Ya know what! No! Fuck It! Im just going north... God Damn im talking to myself..."

And with that I started walking. I put one foot in front of the other and made my way around this foreign land. And within a few hours, I stopped. I was to tired to go on any longer. There was sweat covering my face, and my red converse that I wore on my feet were filled with sand.

My long sleeve shirt didnt help either. I wanted to take it off earlier, but keeping it on when the sun was out would save me from a horrible sunburn. But now the sun was down, so it was a good time to take it off. I grasped the bottom of my shirt in my hands and pulled it over my head, taking it off. I didnt want to just leave it, since its one of my favorite shirts, so put it in the parachute bag with my fruit. I still needed water. But for now, all I had was the juice of the fruits. That wouldnt keep me going for long though.

I knew it was going to get light soon, and that means its too hot to keep walking for me, so I have to get as far as I can tonight. I stood up and was about to start walking again, but I heard something...

It was the last thing that I wanted to hear right now, from the last animal that I wanted to see right now.

It was the laugh of a hyena. Not just one, but three. I turned around and saw them. They were coming towards me, laughing at me, mocking me. I pulled out my pocket knife and got ready for this battle. Dont get me wrong, I was scared out of my mind. I could have just sit there and let them kill me. Because honestly, I have very little faith that i'll make it out alive. But there was one thing that kept me going. More specificly, one person. Gwen. I loved her more than anything, and I need to see her smiling face again. And If that ment fighting a few rabid dogs, then thats what im gonna do.

The hyena in the middle, probally the leader, changed at me. When it was about two feet away it lunged at me. I tryed to dodge it, but I was to late. The animal tackled me to the ground and held me down. I opened my eyes to see it growling in my face. I grabed the animal and threw it off of me, and towards the others, but not before it gave me threee deep straches on my face. I shook it off, and stood up. I looked in front of me to see two of the damned creatures growling at me. But where was the third? My question was answered when I felt a sharp and sudden pain in my leg. The third one had bit me, and it wasnt letting go anytime soon. I fell to the ground, screaming in pain. I looked around for my knife and saw it laying in the sand a few feet away. I needed to get it. These animals use there teeth to break bones, and if my legs broken, I wont be getting out of here, and I wont be seeing Gwen :'(

Dispite the pain, and the animal biting my lower leg, I managed to reach the knife. The other Hyenas were laughing at me, but soon i'll be the one laughing. I took the knife and reached down at my bleeding leg. Then, without a second thought, I put the knife through the animals chest. It cryed out in pain, but leg go of my leg. I took the knife out of the injured animal and put it through its neck, ending its life. I turned to see the others, who were backing up away from me. They started wimpering, and then turned and ran away. I sighed in releif when I could no longer hear them. I pulled my pocket knife out of the animal, and wiped off the blood on the ground, and tryed to stand. As soon as I put weight on it, I yelped out in pain.

I managed to hop over to a nearby tree, the only one for miles. Under it was a few broken off branches. I took the bag I had, and cut off one of the straps. I used it to tie one of branches to my leg, hopeing to stabilize it. Then I grabbed one more branch, that was sort of like a crutch. Thats what i was going to use it as at least. I stood back up, and continued walking. It was harder to move with this, but it made the hurt go away. Maybe if I can get out of Egypt before the sun comes back up I'll get some real help. I hate getting help, but right now, I need it. I hate to admit it, But I wont make it another night here.

I then remebered the first one had scrached my face. I reached my hand up and put it on my cheek. It was bleeding bad. I grabbed my shirt outta my bag and put it on my face, and held it there untill the pressure eventually stopped the wound from bleeding. I knew I needed to keep walking. the sun would be up in hour or two, and I still had a good mile till I was out of Egypt...

**How was it?**

**Reveiws please!(;**


	3. Meeting Ranger Ricky!

**Chapter 3 people!(:**

I was finally out of Egypt. It took all of my strength, but I made it. I still have absolutly no slue where I am...But im pretty sure im out of Egypt. My leg still hurts like hell. I found out that this new place I was in had more trees. I took a seat under a tall shady one, and pulled my parachute bag off of my back. I took out two of the fruit that I had pulled off of the tree yesterday. I ate them both very quickly. I was so hungry that I decided to eat two more.

After I finished my meal I decided to take a nap. I leaned back onto the tree, but my hands behind my head, and closed my eyes. Soon I was asleep.

I was having the worst dream ever.

_I saw Gwen sitting on the plane with her team. Team Amazon. I had recently rejoined the game, and was put on Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot. I walked over to Gwen, after finally building up the courage to tell her how I feel about her._

_I approached her and said,"Hey Sunshine"_

_She looked up and smiled, "Hey Juvie"_

_I gave her a look that meant "Follow Me" and walked away. She picked up what I ment and made her way over to where I was standing in the other end of the plane._

_"Whats up?" She asked. Im going to tell her. Right now..._

_"Gwen I have something I need to tell you" I started, my voice cracking._

_"Alright, Im listening" She replyed, obviously intrested._

_"Ok, Im just going to come out and say it...Gwen, I really like you..Hell, I think I love you" Her face dropped into an akward frown._

_"Oh...Well..Duncan...I dont like you in 'that' way..." _

I was woken up from my nightmare by the sound of an engine. I looked up and saw a rangers vechile (sp?)

driving by. I immedienty (sp? again...lol) jumped up from my seat. I ran out into the road that the car was coming down and when the man driving saw me, he stopped the car and got out. Thank god he spoke english.

"What are you doing out here so early? The reservation doesnt open until 10 am. Its only about 9" He asked me.

He was an African american male, with very short black hair. He was wearing a ranger outfit, with a nametage on his chest that read 'Ranger Ricky' (:

"I-I fell out of a plane yesterday...and got into a fight with some hyneas last night" I told him, He looked down at my leg and saw the wounds from the bite. He gasped.

"Come with me, Son. I'll take to the medic tent back at the ranger station" He told me, and I nodded, and walked to the car.

"Thanks" I told him, and he smiled.

"Oh, No need to thank me" I smiled back.

"If I may, Could I ask how you fell out of an airplane?" He put the key in the ignition and started up the car, then started down the dirty road.

"Well you see, I was a reality show, called Total Drama World Tour..." I told him the rest of my story until we got back to the ranger station...

**& HOW WAS IT?(:**

**Duncans been saved(: for noww...**


	4. Where is Paris?

**ehh... Chapter four. :/ Sorry if this sucks. Big time. but I have no idea what Im doing anymore. Ideas please.? This is gonna be VERY short. Mostly because im outta ideas. I already figuired out how sexy mohawk dude is gonna get to Sweeden. So thats probaly what this is gonna be about. Ohh joyyy. ha. Tell meh what ya thinkk. /:**

"Well thats quite a story" The ranger told me, after I finished tellin him how I got there. I nodded.

"Yeah...well do you think you could do something about my leg?"

I asked him. He took another look at it, then turned his eyes back to the dirt road in front of him.

"It only got one bite in, and it doesnt look like anything is broken...we'll just clean it out and bandage it up, and then you'll be on your way" He said, smiling.

"If only I new how to get there.." I mumbled, but Ricky heard me.

"If its transpertation your looking for, I have a friend with a plane. He'll take you anywhere you need to go"

"Thanks" I said, smiling. He nodded. The rest of the car ride was silent, except for the sound of the engine. Soon we pulled up to a tall building, and the ranger parked the car. I opened up the door and got out, as did he. We walked up to the front door and walked inside. He led me to the front desk were a large woman with dark skin and hair was sitting.

**(A/N: No Not Leshawna.!(: haha.! :D)**

She looked up and saw us.

"Who is this young man?" She asked Ricky.

"Im Duncan. Duncan Carter." I told her. She looked at me and gasped.

"You mean your Duncan? From Total Drama.?" I nodded. Didnt the mohawk give it away? '_Not another fangirl'_ I thought to myself. She jumped up out of her seat and hugged me tight. I couldnt breathe, but I needed help, so I didnt complain. At least outloud I didnt. ;)

Finally, she let go. I brushed off imaginary dirt and looked at her.

"Soooo...I take it your a fan?"

"YES! Ive watched every episode like 50 times! I know everything about you guys!" She bragged.

"Even more than Serria?" I questioned.

"Oh please. I know thing about HER that she doesnt even know"

"Well alright then...Since you know so much about the show, could you tell me where there landing next?" I asked.

"Of course I can! There set to be in Paris, France, in a few days" **(A/N: Well... A few weekss...hehe..)**

"Oh Ok then..Now, Could you do something about my leg?"

"Oh My Gosh! Duncans hurt!" She started freaking out...Thats when I slowly took a few step back, and then ran away.

I ran down the hallway untill I ran into another man. He had tan skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Are you Duncan?" I nodded. "Rick sent me to come get you. Come with me please" I followed him into a room. It had white walls, white tables, heck everything was white. except for the medical tools.

"Take a seat" He told me. I did as I was told and jumped up onto the table. WHITE table. Just putting in some details (;

He pulled out some cotten balls and some cleaning alcohol. He dipped the cotten ball into it and then put it on my wound.

It. Fucking. Burned.

"Ahh! HOLY SHIT!" I yelled and jumped up off the white table, which now had blood on it.

"Im Sorry Mr. Carter, but we have to clean your injurys" He told me. I just nodded and sat back down. He finished cleaning my leg and then went to my face. I had already forgotten the one hynea had scrached my face.

I flinched as soon as he put the cotton ball on my wound. But soon after it felt better already.

He put some cream on it to make it heal faster, I thanked him, and I walked out of the room.

I walked into the lobby where I had met the crazy fan lady, and saw Ricky waiting there.

"I have my friend Tyson waiting outside. Just tell him where you need to go" I thanked him and walked out to meet the man. There was a man turned around cleaning the plane. I guess that was him.

"Hello? Tyson?" I asked. He turned around and greeted me.

"Oh You must be this Duncan kid he was talking about" He said. I nodded. He was tall, thin, had black shaggy hair, and green eyes. His skin was the same color as Trents. To tell you the truth...He looked alot like Trent, but older.

"Yeah thats me"

"And where is it that you need to go?"

"Paris"

"Can do! Hope on!" He told me. I did just what he said and jumped onto the plane. I sat down in my seat. It was pretty comfy. Almost like the first class seats in the Jumbo Jet. Soon we took of, and even sooner, I fell asleep.

Thanks God I didnt have a dream this time. I couldnt stand another dream about Gwen not returning my feelings...

"We have now entered Sweden!" Tyson yelled over the speakers. I woke up when I heard that.

"Why are we in Sweden?" I asked/yelled.

"Isnt Paris in Sweden?" God he was an idiot.

"No! Its in France!" I yelled. An alarm started going off and the whole plane started shaking.

"Oh..Well that sucks! Cuz were out off gas!" He yelled over the alarm.

"Shit!" I yelled. I ran into the back of the plane and found a parachute.

_'Only one parachute...ehh...I have more life left' _I thought, Then jumped out of the plane. I pulled the cord just like I had done in Egypt, and once again, slowly made my way down to the ground. Except this time, instead of landing in the sands of Egypt, or even the city of Paris, Im in the forests of Sweden...

**Okk...so i lied...I got into the writing mood. so this is acuualy not that short(: **

**REVEIWW(:**


End file.
